


Chef with a Strong Heart

by HoodedHarpy



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, FemKomatsu, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedHarpy/pseuds/HoodedHarpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When going into the gourmet world, one must have a strong heart. A little chef shows the human world and the gourmet world her strong heart and her strong determination. This little chef especially shows it to the important people around her.<br/>FemKomatsu Story. (Please read notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chef with a Strong Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please read notes at bottom

**CHAPTER – 01 – THE UNDISCOVERED GIANT BEAST!**

* * *

 

Komatsu nervously walked through the thick forest minding where she stepped as she made her way up the path. The girl sighed as she ruffled her short black hair that was cut into a boyish style. It was at this time where Komatsu was glad she wore a blue suit with pants instead of a skirt like his manager wanted.

If she wore the skirt and heels the girl knew she would be falling all around the forest. Komatsu sighed at the prospect of that, before she noticing light before her. Komatsu smiled as she burst out of the forest to see the large back of the man she was assigned to find.

“HE’S HUGE!” Komatsu thought nervously as the girl straightened up and smoothed out the wrinkles on her suit. “U-um. My name is Komatsu!” Komatsu introduced bowing at the man before her. “I’ve come to offer you a job as a bishokuya. The International Gourmet Organization or IGO, is having a gourmet party.” Komatsu explained, watching the man continue to sit on the rock having no reaction to her presence.

“They would like you to provide the ingredients for the meal that will be cooked at the party.” Komatsu said. Again though the blue haired man before her stayed silent. Komatsu felt nervous and slight emotion of irritation.

“Uh, are you listening?” she asked with a bit of worry. Finally after more silence the girl got slightly mad. “TORIKO-SAN!” she yelled. But, that yell went into a yelp of surprise at the large creature the man brought out from the water below. She all out stared in awe as another creature caught Toriko’s catch, only to be brought down by said man.

Komatsu heard Toriko laugh as he walked up to the two fallen creatures. “Ahahaha, and I got a five-tailed great eagle right along with it!” Toriko grinned cheerfully as he looked at his great catch. “I guess this is what they mean by “Killing two birds with one stone.” Toriko laughed, while Komatsu just stared at the two creatures in front of her.

“A Crawdad-Fish and a Five-Tailed Great Eagle.” Komatsu whispered in shock. “I’ve never seen them caught before! I’m awestruck!” Komatsu proclaimed feeling excitement course through her veins. She instantly turned to look at Toriko with great confidence in her features. “TORIKO-SAN! I’m sure that the Galala Crocodile can be caught if you’re on the job!” Komatsu stated with as much confidence as her features were showing.

Toriko stared at the girl with sharp eyes giving her his full attention. “What? The Galala Crocodile?” He asked with a serious tone. “Yes! Besides being really difficult to find, its biology is a mystery. They say that even with a tank it’s hard to bring one down. It a ferocious creature.” Komatsu explained, remembering about the information she read on such a beast. Komatsu felt herself get nervous again as she looked at Toriko.

“That’s a top-class ingredient. Just one piece is worth 100,000 yen. It’s marbled throughout with fat, and tastes like deliciously tender high-grade king crab meat combined with A5 top-quality wagyu beef!” Toriko stated, drool slowly building up and dribbling down as he said this. Komatsu stared in surprise at how the man seemed to get excited, hungry and happy all at the same time.

“The Galala Crocodile… It’s irresistible!” Toriko grinned drool continue to dribble, but the look seemed to wash away Komatsu’s worries. “Then?” She asked, still nervous the man might say no. But, worries were quickly gone as they came again for Toriko looked at her with a grin. “Let’s head out!” he ordered.

Komatsu wanted to cheer and quickly got her phone out to tell her superiors.

* * *

 

“Full speed ahead!”

Komatsu smiled, as she smelled the beautiful sea air. They were on a boat heading to their destination. “This feel nice.” Komatsu thought.

A few feet away from Komatsu Toriko sat eating a large assortment of food. “Sorry to bother you, Tomu.” Toriko spoke between bights as he ate a colorful fish. “By the way, why’re you coming too?” Toriko asked, giving the girl a look.

Komatsu felt herself go beat red and started getting nervous again. She looked down at her ‘safari’ outfit trying to find the words to speak. “I was told by my superiors to research the biology and behavior of the Galala Crocodile.” She informed. She felt nervous as the man stared at her for a bit.

“Are you a chef?” Toriko asked, looking at the girl in wonder. Komatsu perked up at this, fully staring at Toriko with surprise. “Huh? How’d you know?” She asked, wondering if she had her ID out or something at Toriko saw it. “I mean, it’s true that I have been given the position of head cook at “Hotel Gourmet”, but…” Komatsu honestly confessed. She was interrupted though as this time it was Toriko that looked at Komatsu in surprise.

“That’s a 5-star hotel!” Toriko stated, feeling a bit impressed by the small human before him. It now made sense to one of the four kings. “I thought I caught the scent of high-grade ingredients coming from your hands.” Toriko explained, making Komatsu looked at her hands in wonder. “They’re imbued with the smell from handling the ingredients.” Toriko informed, making Komatsu stare at her hands in shock.

Hearing a laugh behind her, Komatsu looked at Tomu who was laughing at Toriko’s statement. “Toriko’s sense of smell is better than a police dog’s!” Tomu informed Komatsu. “Wow.” Komatsu thought as she looked back at Toriko.

Toriko grinned as he took out a giant rice ball before he turned towards Komatsu. “Treat me to a full course sometime, alright?!” he asked/demanded. Toriko then stated attacking the giant food, making sounds of delight. “Yum! A 3 ½ liter rice ball!” he stated his mouth full of rice.

Komatsu felt amazement for the man before her. “Just what I’d expect.” She whispered. “A good sense of smell is important to have when you’re examining flavors.” She said, knowing all her studying that it was important to a Bishokuya.

“One who hunts down and samples ingredients that no one has seen before. The Bishokuya a food investigator, he’s said to discover around 2% of the 300,000 different ingredients that are known to the world. The charismatic man of the Gourmet Age, the Bishokuya Toriko. This is beyond amazing!” Komatsu whispered. The girl during her schooling years had put great effort in studying about Bishokuya. She felt it was important to know about these men and women that go out to find new ingredients for the world to know.

But, all the seriousness seemed to go away. As soon as Komatsu came back form her small speech she noticed how Toriko was eating even more food. “Hey, just how much are you gonna eat here!” She yelped as she saw the man continue to scarf down the green vegetables.

“Almond Cabbage is delicious!”

Komatsu felt a bit of her soul leave her as she stared at Toriko. “I wonder how the others at home would react to how much this man eats.” Komatsu thought, but smiled all the same.

* * *

The calm atmosphere that used to envelope the whole boat slowly washed away with the ocean swell. Komatsu noticed how the whole environment seemed to dim and clouds started to appear in the sky.

“I’ve got the Baron Archipelago in my sights.” Tomu explained, his voice serious and voice of its playfulness that he seemed to usually speak with. Komatsu quickly looked ahead and felt fear twinge in her hear. There before her were great sharp looking rocks that seemed to surround a dark looking island. Dark clouds almost seemed like they were slowly spewing from it making the whole scene scary to the girl.

“SCARY!” Komatsu thought as she looked at the sight. Komatsu hugged herself a bit, feeling her nervousness coming back. Toriko on the other hand just stared ahead, also having a serious expression on his own features.

Komatsu turned and saw a face looking back at her. Fighting down the urge to scream she looked at Toriko. “Uh, what’re those?” she asked. “Friday Monkeys.” Toriko instantly answered back as the boat kept on moving past them. “They’re extremely wary and cowardly creatures.” Toriko stated. Toriko looked at Komatsu who was staring nervously at the monkeys, making the man feel the urge to reassure in some way.

“Don’t worry they won’t attack us.” Toriko informed, making Komatsu smile a bit. But the nervous feature didn’t all the way leave.

Toriko looked around the area with a bit of confusion as he looked at the creatures. “But the question is… Why’re they in a place like this?” Toriko asked, curiously as he watched the Friday Monkeys cling onto the rocks as if they were their life support.

The boat slowly came to a stop and Tomu came to stand behind both Komatsu and Toriko. “Well, we’re here.” Tomu informed putting hand on his hip as he looked at the area. “This is the only entrance to the Baron Archipelago.” Toriko stated, making Komatsu gulp at the thick woods. Even the water was just as dark, making it impossible to see what could be lurking in its darkness.

Komatsu was scared as Toriko told her what the tunnel was called. It was not reassuring at all to the woman as she looked down the murky tunnel. All too suddenly the girl found herself in a small raft going down said scary tunnel.

She watched as what looked to be a shark fin swam by. “I-is that a shark? They seemed to be swarming.” Komatsu squeaked as held her carrying case tightly to her chest. “They’re called Baron Sharks.” Toriko stated as he rowed the raft down the water. Komatsu yelped again when she heard what seemed to be a roar.

“WHAT IS THAT?” Komatsu asked.

“Just some cry of a wild beast.” Toriko explained.

Komatsu was thinking about her decision in agreeing to come with Toriko. She was caught up into her thoughts until she felt the boat jerk, making the girl become flustered. She watched as Toriko got out of the raft and started walking into the woods. “Wait!” Komatsu thought as she quickly got out of the raft. She held the rifle she was given tightly as she walked closely behind Toriko.

“I’m really thinking about my life choices right now.” Komatsu stated, holding her gun up feeling a small bit of safety in the weapon. Toriko looked back and gave her a grin. “There’s no time like the present. Any time afterwards is the wrong time.” He stated.

“I’m pretty sure that the present is the wrong time, too….” Komatsu added as she looked around the lively forest. Every second you could hear a roar of a wild beast and the more they walked the more it felt like that MANY things were watching them. Suddenly she felt something drop on her, making her cry out in surprise. She twisted her head to look back and noticed something was stuck to her neck.

Toriko turned to the sound and saw what the girl was talking about. “Baron Leech, it’s just sucking your blood, don’t worry about it.” Toriko casually stated. “I’m totally gonna worry about it!” Komatsu cried as she felt her blood getting sucked out by the leech. She grabbed the damn bug and felt how squishy it was. She wanted to tug the thing off, but Toriko spoke how she shouldn’t.

“HELP!” Komatsu cried as she tried to dislodge the thing without giving herself an open wound. Toriko looked around before grabbing a few leaves. He walked over to the screaming girl squeezing the leaf and allowing the droplets to go on the leech. Like magic the leech seemed to almost scream before throwing itself away from the girl’s neck.

“What?” Komatsu asked as she placed a hand on the back of her neck. “Mangrove Leaves.” Toriko stated showing the girl the leaves. “Sea water gives the mangrove leaves a high salt content, which leeches are weak against.” Toriko explained, making the girl rub at her neck and shiver at how that leech was on her.

“Was coming here a right decision?” Komatsu thought. Unknown to the girl, Toriko was having an almost similar thought.

“Is this guy going to be alright?” Toriko thought.

The two kept on walking and as they continued on night started to fall. “It’s getting even more creepy.” Komatsu stated as it got darker and darker. “WAIT!” Toriko yelled out as he froze. But Komatsu was in her own little world as she kept on. She didn’t notice the tiger beast until it was right in front of her.

Frozen in fear she looked at the Baron Tiger. “B-baron Tiger… capture level three.” She whimpered as she looked at the tiger’s eyes. She watched as Toriko went in front of the beast.

“Do you want to mess with me!” he shouted.

To Komatsu, Toriko’s voice sounded a bit different more demonic. Komatsu wasn’t surprised when the Baron Tiger ran away with its tail between its legs. Komatsu watch the Baron Tiger run out of sight before looking at Toriko.

“Toriko-san?” Komatsu asked, but the other man continued to stare at the Tiger. Komatsu listened at how the man explained the unusual behaviors all the animals were displaying. As he continued on Komatsu noticed the excitement in his voice and wondered just how strong the man was.

“Toriko-san?” She asked again, but this time the girl’s clumsy feet finally decided to make themselves known. The girl instantly slipped on a wet patch of leaves and the girl screamed as she fell down the hill into a very muddy swamp. “Ow.” She groaned as she opened her eyes to see a face looking back at her.

“…..AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!” Komatsu screamed as she pushed away from whatever was in front of her. “You alright?” Toriko asked as he jumped down beside her.

“Oh! You found us dinner!”

“IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!”

* * *

 

“I’m soaked with mud.” Komatsu sighed.

Toriko with his nose, found a beautiful lake where the two could set up camp. Toriko was immediately preparing the Serpent Frog, getting fire good and setting up a small cooking station.

“It’s alright! Just bathe in the lake.” Toriko stated, making Komatsu blush. “But!” Komatsu tried to speak as she looked around the lake. There was no place where Komatsu can have her privacy. There wasn’t even bushes where she could hide, everything was out in the open.

“What’s the matter? Just bathe.” Toriko stated with confusion. Komatsu blushed, but nodded as she got a change of clothes. “Just…just don’t look Toriko-san!” Komatsu explained while pushing making sure to hide her clothes under the soft white towel she packed.

“What’s wrong? We’re both guys anyway!” Toriko laughed, making Komatsu freeze a bit before looking at Toriko.

“Um…Toriko-san…”

“Hhmm?”

“Toriko-san…did you say I was a guy?”

“Yeah?”

“Toriko-san… I’m a girl.”

“Oh….”

“……..”  
“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ARE YOU REALLY A GIRL!” Toriko yelled out finally registering what she was saying. Komatsu blushed even harder before nodding. Toriko also blushed, but continued to look at the girl with a dumbfound expression. “Sorry, I couldn’t tell….” He stated, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s alright.” Komatsu stated, before going towards the lake. “Just remember to not look!” She explained, making Toriko nod. Komatsu looked a bit to see Toriko finally became as red as a tomato. The only way she knew he was blushing that hard was seeing his ears.

Komatsu smiled before going to the lake. She never minded people mistaking her gender. She was small, with a flat chest and her haircut as short as possible in style most boys had. What really didn’t help the girl was that she always wore masculine clothes even if she wasn’t working. To the girl they were always comfortable, more so than skirts or dresses. Even the chefs who work under her slipped he or him every now and then. But, she didn’t mind. She liked how she looked and was happy for how her body was.

Komatsu managed to get all of her muddy clothes off. “I better do this quick, I don’t know what’s in here.” She thought and quickly washed herself. Once she was sure she got all the mud and slim was off she got out. “That was cold.” Komatsu thought as she toweled herself and place on her underwear. She managed to place her bra on, she still wore one even though she didn’t really have a chest, and was about to put on her spear clothes when something slammed into something.

“What was that?” Komatsu cried.

Toriko instantly stood up and turned around to where Komatsu was. “KOMATSU!” Toriko yelled, but instantly yelped. “DON’T LOOK!” Komatsu screamed quickly trying to cover herself with her towel.

“Sorry Komatsu, but no time!” Toriko stated as he jumped to where the girl was. Komatsu blushed as Komatsu grabbed her, before carrying her away just in time before a large silver serpent appeared where she once stood. “My clothes!” Komatsu thought seeing the waves wash them away deep in the lake.

“A swamp snake!” Toriko stated in surprise. He carefully let the girl down, who quickly went to her bag. “I don’t have any more clothes.” Komatsu thought, clutching her slightly damp towel to her body. Komatsu looked at Toriko who was studying the wound on the serpent’s body.

“What kind of creature could make that?” Komatsu asked.

“Komatsu find a safe place!” Toriko yelled, making Komatsu break for the trees. All to suddenly the Swamp Snake was dragged back into the lake. Soon after something far larger than the Swamp Snake came out.  
“WHAT IS THAT?!” Komatsu cried as she looked at the large crocodile with wide eyes. The croc seemed to notice the small girl and instantly went after such an easy prey. “AAAAHHH!” Komatsu cried, as she watched the Galala Crocodile open it’s mouth. “IT’S RAISING THE BARON LEECHES IN Its MOUTH!” Komatsu screamed, forgetting the towel and just running.

Toriko instantly grabbed the back of the Galala Crocodile’s tail use his strength to lift the beast of a croc away from Komatsu. All the Croc managed to get was the shredded remains of Komatsu’s towel.

“Are all my things going to get destroy?” Komatsu asked to no one in particular.

Komatsu watched as Toriko fought the large 250-year-old Galala Crocodile. Watching in great awe at how it seemed like a demon emitted from the man. Komatsu watched as Toriko took down the Galala Crocodile in what seemed to the girl like mere seconds.

“This is Bishokuya Toriko…” Komatsu whispered.

“TORIKO-SAN! YOU DID IT!” Komatsu cheered. Toriko grinned and looked over to Komatsu, before blushing a bit. “OI! YOU REALIZE YOU AREN’T WEARING ANYTHING?!” Toriko yelled, making Komatsu laugh. Her shyness went down as she ran around in her underwear in front of the man. Scratching the back of her head she pointed towards to where her clothes used to be and the towel. “They were destroyed.” The girl sighed.

“Oh, you’re right.” Toriko stated, before chuckling. Komatsu watched as the man took off the top part of his clothes. He threw his dark blue undershirt to the girl. “Wear this until we can get you some real clothes.” Toriko said. “Thank you Toriko-san!” Komatsu smiled, making Toriko laugh.

“Wah, it’s big.” Komatsu stated as the shirt went down to her ankles and kept sliding off her shoulder. “Now, let’s enjoy the Galala Crocodile!” Toriko declared.

“Yes! Toriko-san!” Komatsu cheered.

Komatsu never tasted something so delicious as she ate the Galala Crocodile with Toriko. “THIS IS SO GOOD!” Komatsu cheered, making Toriko smile. “Right? The texture and how it seems to melt in your stomach!” Toriko proclaimed, before eating another slice.

“Wait a minute.” Komatsu whispered as she quickly placed a slap of meat on the rock. Instantly it started to sizzle as Komatsu stared intently at the cooking meat. “Yeah! If we stone-roast it this way, I’m sure….” Komatsu whispered as she stared at the cooking meat. “That way I can sauté each side of the meat in it’s own fat, and all the meat’s juices will be sealed inside.” Komatsu explained as she made quick work on the meat.

“It’s done!” She said quickly cutting the large piece in half so Toriko can have some. Quickly the two ate the pieces and couldn’t help, but scream at the same time.

“But tell me, why would someone who can make something as good as this come all the way to Baron Archipelago?” Toriko asked, curious on why the girl did all this.

Komatsu smiled as she looked at Toriko. “My dream is to become a first-class chef.” She confessed. She then looked at the cooking meat on the fire with a look of joy. “I believe that if I don’t see the ingredients as they are in their original form, I’ll never be able to cook them as best I can.” She spoke, her voice warm as she remembered how Toriko caught the two creatures while fishing.

“The first time I saw you hunt, I realized that.” Komatsu stated. Toriko looked at the girl in surprise who quickly fiddled with the hem of Toriko’s shirt. “That’s why I decided I wanted to see the Galala Crocodile while it was still alive, even though it would be dangerous.” She said.

Toriko smiled a bit before patting his arm. “When you eat delicious things, power flows through your body.” Toriko explained. “That’s because eating or cooking something means you are receiving the power of its life, that’s why we say “itadakimasu”.” Toriko said, making Komatsu stare at Toriko with a smile.

“Toriko-san, what is your dream?” Komatsu asked curious.

“My dream is to create a lifetime full course menu.” He instantly replied looking up at the stars. “Staring with an horse-d’oeuvre, then soup, a fish dish, a meat dish, a main dish, a salad, a dessert, and a drink.” Toriko said.

“I’ve only decided on the main dish.” Toriko confessed. “Right now my menu is full of nothing, but blanks, but someday I’m sure I’ll complete it.” Toriko stated, determination clear on his face. “Toriko-san’s full course.” Komatsu thought as she stared at the man.

Something inside Komatsu seemed to burst as she gripped the shirt she wore. “Toriko-san, if an opportunity like this arises again, would it be okay if I come with you?” She asked, nervous and yet unafraid at the same time. “Do what you want.” He instantly stated still looking at the stars. “There’s no time like the present.” He quoted making Komatsu smile.

“And any time afterwards is the wrong time, right?!” She asked with great excitement. Toriko chuckled a bit, before looking at Komatsu with a full-blown smile. “Komatsu, let’s keep frying more of this stuff up!” He declared. “Yes! Toriko-san!” Komatsu cheered.

* * *

……morning……

“TORIKO-SAN! YOU ATE THE WHOLE THING!”

“Whatever I eat, I eat till there’s nothing left. That’s my rule!”

“I TOLD YOU WE COULDN’T EAT IT ALL!”

“Just tell them it was delicious!”

“I CAN’T DO THAT! FORGET ABOUT GETTING TO BE A TOP CHEF! I’M GOING TO GET FIRED!”

“It was delicious, but it was still a step below my full course menu.”

“SO IT STILL GETS A FAILING GRADE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I really don't know what to say right now! Argha, first time doing this and I feel nervous. Anyway, I was exploring tumblr and saw a picture of a female Komatsu. I thought it was adorable and started looking for more pictures. I grew to love the idea of Komatsu as a girl!
> 
> I instantly went to AO3 to see if there were any stories of FemKomatsu. Sadly, I found none and so I decided to just make one for fun. This is the first time I ever posted stories on the Internet. But, since a few of my friends wanted to read this. It’s easier posting this on a website then printing everything out for multiple people and then sending emails to friends who don’t live near me. 
> 
> Especially since one of my friends threatened bodily harm if I didn’t post it, this person also loves femkomatsu. 
> 
> Anyway, I’m going by the anime. So you’ll notice many things will be word for word. I literally went through episode one, pausing here and there to make this story. It will be like this for each chapter. But, many things will be different and I added a few things. Some things were left out just to make it easier for me. So this Chapter is on the Episode 01 of Toriko (The Undiscovered Giant Beast!). 
> 
> Basically the whole story is in the beginning with Komatsu as a girl with a few added twists here and there for a bit of flavor. PAIRING IS UNDECIDED. I love shipping Komatsu with multiple people, so this will probably be a multi-ship story. Again I am doing this for fun and enjoyment. 
> 
> If anyone finds more femkomatsu stories please tell me! I would love to read them! Anyway, let’s get on with the story. 
> 
> P.S. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND MANY THIGNS ABOUT AO3 SO SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE TAGGING! ;__;
> 
> P.S.S. SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE SUMMARY! orz
> 
> P.S.S.S. NOT TAGGING RELATIONSHIPS AS OF RIGHT NOW.
> 
> P.S.S.S.S. I DO NOT HAVE A BETA READER! IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO BE MY BETA READER PLEASE EMAIL ME AT pokemontrainerlaura@gmail.com.


End file.
